Stranger In The Night
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Lawyer Michiru Kaioh is attacked and nearly raped one night. When a mysterious blonde vampire comes to her rescue, Michiru doesn't know that her life is about to change drastically...FINISHED!! ^^v
1. Mysterious Savior

Author's Note: I can't believe I'm writing another new story O_o The ideas just keep flowing and flowing! Anyway, this one came to me last evening, when I was playing around with my sisters plastic vampire fangs. Have fun!

Dedication: This story is dedicated to Gabelweihe, a very close friend of mine. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka or Michiru, but I own the plot. Don't steal it. Please?

Stranger In The Night 

Michiru Kaioh sighed, put her various things into her handbag and got ready to leave her office. Working as a lawyer was great, but sometimes it annoyed the aqua haired woman that she had to work until the middle of the night, like today. Michiru checked her watch and sighed: ten minutes past midnight. The aqua haired woman left the office, locked the door behind her – as always, she took one moment to awe at the golden letters on the door which read "Michiru Kaioh – Lawyer" – and made her way over to the lift. She drove down to the ground floor, got out and left the office complex. She stepped out on the street, looked around shortly – Tokyo was a dangerous place at that time of the night, especially for a young, beautiful woman like Michiru – found out that no one was around and quickly started to walk towards her home. After a short time of walking, she could hear steps behind her. Michiru quickly glanced over her shoulder, only to see a big, muscular man walking behind her. The aqua haired woman got scared and increased her speed. The man started to walk faster. Michiru felt fear rising inside her, and she started to run. The man started to run, too. All of a sudden, Michiru could feel two strong arms wrapping around her from behind, and a cold hand covered her mouth. She tried to scream, but it came out muffled and unheard. The unknown guy pulled her into a side alley and threw her to the ground so hard that she banged her head on the concrete and saw stars dancing in front of her eyes. Before Michiru could scream, the guy threw herself on her, his weight pressing the air out of her lungs. "Please…" she whimpered when the man suddenly pressed a knife against her throat. "Please, don't…" "Shut up." The man growled, running his free hand under her shirt. He squeezed her breast, and Michiru let out a little gasp of fear. The man chuckled before he pressed his lips on hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Michiru closed her eyes, tears spilling out underneath her lids. That man was about to rape her, and there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

Fifteen minutes later, Michiru had given up on fighting back. Her attacker had slapped her various times, causing her lips to start bleeding and her cheeks to swell. "Please…" she whispered while the man cut off her skirt, leaving her in bra and panties. "No…" "Shut up." The man whispered, tearing off her bra. Michiru closed her eyes when her attacker suddenly made a weird yelping noise. And then, his weight vanished from her body. Michiru dared to open her eyes again, only to see a tall, dark figure, which now grabbed the attacker and smashed him against the wall. Michiru sat upright just in time to see how the person who had saved her looked at her. Underneath a mass of blonde hair, a pair of glowing red eyes stared at her. Michiru let out a shocked gasp when her savior smiled and showed a pair of sharp fangs which were glistening in the moonlight. And then, the blonde turned back to the attacker, and the fangs dug into the man's neck. 

Michiru screamed at the sight of her attacker being sucked out by a vampire and crawled backwards until she sat with her back against the wall. Finally, after a seemingly endless time, the blonde vampire seemed to be satisfied, since he let go of his victim and turned around to face Michiru. "Please, don't…" Michiru whispered, staring at the thin line of blood that ran from the corner of the vampires mouth. The blonde smiled again and wiped the blood away. "Don't worry." The vampire spoke with a deep, husky voice. "I won't hurt you. Here, take this." The blonde threw the black cape he had been wearing over to Michiru, and the aqua haired woman's eyes widened when her savior suddenly took off the ground and flew away. Michiru sat on the ground for a few minutes before she finally wrapped the black cape around her and started to go home. 

On the roof of a house close to Michirus apartment building, a blonde figure stood, watching how the aqua haired woman finally came home. The blonde smiled, her deadly fangs glistening. "I'll see you again soon, My Lady." Her concentration was torn from the beautiful Michiru when she received a telepathic message from one of her fellow vampire friends. Bowing towards the window of Michirus bedroom, the blonde vampire turned around and jumped off the roof she had been standing on.


	2. Late Night Visitor

Chapter 2: Late Night Visitor 

Michiru finally finished her shower, feeling a little better now. Then she remembered the vampire who had saved her, and her fear returned. "Stop it!" she talked out loud to herself. "Vampires don't exist!" _But you saw how he got sucked out by one. A little voice in her mind pointed out. "No, I did not! I made that up." Michiru tried to convince herself. The voice stayed silent, much to Michirus gladness, and the aqua haired woman put on her bathrobe and walked into her bedroom. Her eyes fell on the cape that laid on the bed, and she felt a cold shiver running down her spine. Picking up the black piece of clothing, she eyed it as if it would tell her if it's owner was a real vampire or just some psycho. A sudden, unexpected knock at the front door caused Michiru to jump and let out a little gasp. "Stop being so stupid!" she then scolded herself. "You are save here, nothing will happen to you." The lawyer walked over to the door after making sure that her bathrobe was properly closed and didn't show anything and opened it. "Yes plea…" The words got stuck in her throat when she saw who stood on the doorstep. It was the blonde who had saved her one hour before._

"Hello." The guy spoke, smiling. Michiru let out an inner sigh of relief when she saw that the visitors eyes were not glowing red, but of a normal – and very beautiful – teal color and that he didn't show any fangs when he smiled. "H-hello." Michiru stuttered, staring at the guy at her doorstep in awe. _"God, he's handsome!!" she thought to herself. "How can I help you, Mister…?" The blonde chuckled. "First, I'm not a Mister, I'm a woman. Haruka Tenoh's the name. Second, I'm here to get my cape." "Oh!" Michiru called out, blushing. "Sorry about that. Wait a minute, I'll get it." The aqua haired woman vanished from the door, and as soon as she turned her back on Haruka, the blonde's eyes flashed up red, and she gritted her fangs at the lawyer. __"Dammit! Why didn't she ask me to come in?" Haruka heard how Michiru came walking back and quickly pulled her fangs back in while her eyes returned to their natural color. Michiru reached the door, the cape in her hands. "Here." She smiled, handing the piece of clothing to Haruka. "Thanks." The blonde grinned, throwing the cape around her shoulders. Michiru eyed her warily, wondering why she was dressed completely in black. "I have to say thanks." The aqua haired woman now said, leaning against the doorstep. Her bathrobe slid to the right a little, without her noticing it, allowing Haruka to catch a glimpse of the lawyers chest. She gulped before she forced herself to smile and replied: "No, you don't have to. It was my pleasure." "You saved my from being raped." Michiru answered, blushing a little. "If you wouldn't have showed up…" Haruka shrugged. "As I said, it was my pleasure. And I had a nice dinner, thanks to that rapist." Michiru paled. "So…I didn't imagine it…you drank the blood of this man." She spoke softly. __"Oops." Haruka thought to herself when she realized her mistake. She flashed a smile at Michiru and bowed. "Sorry to keep this short, but I have to leave now." Before the aqua haired woman could reply anything, Haruka had turned around and vanished. When Michiru stepped out of the door into the hallway, there  was no sight of the blonde._

"Oh, Haruka, you are soo stupid." Haruka growled at her best friend, another vampire named Kitana, and replied: "I know that it was a mistake to say that! And, worse of all things, she didn't invite me to come in." Kitana hung her head low. "Poor Haruka. What are you going to do?" "I have to find another way." Haruka replied, sighing. She stared into space, thinking about how she could talk Michiru into inviting her into her apartment. Since she was a vampire, it was impossible for Haruka to enter the apartment or house of someone if this person didn't ask her to come in. Sighing once more, the blonde looked out of the window and saw that the sun would rise soon. "Time to go to bed." She informed Kitana, who nodded and walked over to the coffin she slept in. Haruka climbed into her own and pulled the lid close, already fast asleep when the first rays of sunlight shone into the abandoned storehouse where she lived with a group of other vampires.

The next morning, all newspapers were filled with articles about the murdered man who had been found on the street. "Vampirism in Tokyo continues!" Michiru read, sighing. She still didn't believe in vampires, although she had seen how Haruka had drunk the blood of her attacker. "She's just a psycho who _thinks that she is a vampire." Michiru thought to herself. Sighing, she threw the newspaper into the trashcan and started her daily work. _


	3. Vampire Hunters

Chapter 3: Vampire Hunters 

Michiru was busy with talking to one of her clients on the phone when suddenly the door opened and her secretary poked her head in. "Miss Kaioh, there are two men outside who wants to talk to you." She whispered. Michiru quickly finished her phone call and begged her secretary to send the guys in. The woman nodded and vanished; one second afterwards, two tall men, dressed completely in black, came walking in. "Michiru Kaioh?" one of them asked, taking off his sunglasses while he talked. "Yes." Michiru replied while she pointed to the two chairs that stood in front of her desk. "Sit down, please. How can I help you?" "You had an encounter with a vampire last night." The taller one of the two men started boldly. Michiru just stared at him. "Vampires don't exist." She finally said. "Oh yes, they do." The second man replied. "And you met the leader of Tokyo's vampire gang. Haruka Tenoh." "I know her name." Michiru said, sternly. "But she's just some kind of psycho. Not a _real vampire." The two men sighed simultaneously. "We are vampire hunters, Miss Kaioh. They do exist, and Tenoh is one of the oldest. She's more than 500 years old." Michirus eyes bulged out. "You are making fun of me, right?" she asked, frowning. "No, I'm afraid we are not." The taller of the two hunters replied gently. "I wish we were. You see, we both think that you are in great danger." "Why?" Michiru asked, her eyebrows wandering upwards. "Because you could be Tenoh's next victim." "That can't be." Michiru protested. "She saved me from being raped. Haruka drank the blood of the man who had attacked me, but she didn't harm me at all!" Both vampire hunters looked at each other, frowning. "Very weird." One of them now said. "What do you think about it, Konako?" Konako, the taller of the two guys, sighed. "I don't know." He looked at Michiru. "Did Tenoh say anything to you?" Michiru tried to remember, and finally spoke: "Yes. She told me that I shouldn't worry and that she wouldn't hurt me. Then, she gave me her cape and flew off. Later the same night, she came to my apartment and got her cape back." Both men stared at Michiru in horror. "You didn't invite her to come in, did you?" Konako asked, fear in his voice. Michiru shook her head. "No. She waited in the hallway while I got the cape for her." "Good." Konako breathed, relieved. "I know that a vampire can't enter a house or apartment unless he was invited." Michiru informed the two hunters, glaring at them. "Anyway", the second, yet nameless one quickly said, "then there has to be another reason for Tenoh making contact with you. Do you know something about the Ring Of T'irNoc?" "The Ring Of  __what?" Michiru asked, dumbfounded. Both hunters let out a loud sigh. "I'll take that as a No." Konako then said. "You see, Tenoh has been searching for this ring ever since her Sire turned her into a vampire. If a vampire wears it, he can walk in the sunlight without turning into dust." Michiru nodded, thoughtfully. "I've never heard of that thing before." She finally said. Konako nodded. "Never mind. As long as nobody knows where the ring is, Tenoh won't find it. But still…you should have something to protect yourself, in case Tenoh tries to turn you into a vampire or something." He made a gesture to his comrade, who started to dug through his pockets and finally produced a silver chain with a cross dangling from it and a small spray can. "What's this?" Michiru asked, eyeing the can curiously. "Pepper spray?" "No." Konako chuckled. "Garlic spray. Perfect against vampires." "Thanks." Michiru smiled, taking the garlic spray. "Try to aim it at the eyes." Konako advised her. "It doesn't kill the vampire, don't worry about that…but it makes him or her unable to fight for at least one hour." Michiru nodded while Konako handed the cross to her. "And wear this around your neck. Tenoh won't be able to bite you as long as you wear it." Michiru put the necklace on and thanked the two vampire hunters. "Thanks for your help. I'm sure that I'm save now." The two men nodded, satisfied, and rose from their chairs. "Please, if Tenoh shows up again, knock her out with the garlic spray and call us then. We'll make sure that she doesn't bother you – or anyone else – anymore. Here's our number." Konako handed a small white card to Michiru, who tucked it into her wallet and agreed on that. The two hunters were satisfied and left. Michiru eyed the garlic spray warily before she put it into the pocket of her coat. Sighing, she continued her work._

When Michiru left the building her office was in, it was already dark outside. So, it was not a big surprise for the aqua haired lawyer that a certain blonde vampire stood leaning next to the main entrance, waiting for her. "Hello, My Lady." Haruka greeted, bowing. Michiru looked at her sternly. "Hello, Haruka. What do you want this time?" she asked, her fingers closing around the garlic spray. "Who knows?" Haruka replied, as mysterious as ever. "You want to drink my blood?" Michiru asked, fear in her voice. All of a sudden, Harukas eyes glowed up red, and her fangs showed. She smiled, the deadly fangs glistening in the light of the street lamp. Michiru let out a shocked little gasp and yanked the garlic spray out of her pocket. Haruka saw the little spray can, and her eyes widened in horror. "No!" she cried out, taking a step back. "Don't! I'm here because…" Before she could finish her sentence, Michiru raised the can up to Harukas eyes and pushed the button. The garlic spray shot out of the little opening, right into the vampires eyes.


	4. A Change Of Mind

Chapter 4: A Change Of Mind 

The blonde vampire fell to her knees, pressing both hands against her eyes, and let out a blood-curdling scream. Michiru stepped back at the sight of what she had done, the garlic spray falling out of her suddenly numb fingers and clattering to the floor. "Oooow…" Haruka moaned, obviously in great pain. Michiru knelt down next to her, all of a sudden feeling sorry for the blonde vampire. "Hey…hey, are you alright?" she asked, worried. Haruka just groaned in response, causing Michirus worries to increase. _"Oh God, I'm soo stupid." The aqua haired girl thought to herself. __"I don't even know what she wanted! I have to help her." No sooner thought than done, Michiru gently took a hold of Harukas arm. "Come on, I'll get you into my apartment. We have to take care of your eyes." Haruka finally took her hands down, looking at the aqua haired woman with bloodshot eyes. Michiru saw what she had done, and her sorrow increased. "Now, what's with you?" Haruka asked, her voice clearly showing the pain she was in although she tried to hide it. "I'll explain later, now come on!" Michiru insisted, pulling Haruka to her feet more or less gentle. "Now, let's get to my apartment." Haruka just nodded, squeezing her eyes shut. "You'll have to guide me. It hurts to much to keep my eyes open." She then said. Michiru just nodded and started to lead Haruka to her apartment._

Michiru unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in, trying to pull Haruka with her. The vampire crashed against an unseen barrier and moaned: "You have to invite me. Pulling me in doesn't count." Michiru blushed, glad that Haruka couldn't see this since her eyes were still closed, and quickly said: "Come in." It didn't work. Haruka sighed. "You have to say my name." Michiru sighed. "God, how complicated is that? Alright. Come in, Haruka." Finally, the blonde was able to enter the apartment; Michiru led her over to the couch and made her sit down. "Wait here." She ordered. Haruka just grunted; she couldn't walk away anyway, seeing that her eyes hurt like hell when she opened them. Michiru walked into the bathroom, took a washcloth and soaked it into cold water. She returned to Haruka, who was all nice and good sitting on the couch. "You have to open your eyes now." Michiru gently spoke. Haruka groaned. "Do I really have to?" Michiru nodded, and the blonde vampire obeyed, sighing. She first opened one eye, and Michiru saw that it had returned to it's natural teal color. Letting out a little gasp, Haruka opened the other eye, too, some tears running out of both of them. Michiru gently started to wash the garlic spray out. Haruka yelped several times during the procedure, and she was glad when Michiru finally was finished. The vampire rubbed her eyes and blinked several times. There was still a little burning feeling, but at least she could look now without getting the feeling that somebody was stabbing nails into her eyeballs. "Better?" Michiru asked, smiling. Haruka nodded, giving a fang-less smile back. "Now, care to explain while you spray garlic into my eyes first and then take care of me?" the blonde vampire then demanded to know. Michiru blushed deeply. "You see…today, I got a visit of two men who said that they were vampire hunters. They…" "Wait." Haruka interrupted her. "One of them was called Konako, right?" Michiru gaped at the blonde vampire. "Yes! How come you know?" she asked, frowning. Haruka sighed. "So he's after me again…I'll tell you later. Now, continue your story." Michiru nodded and talked on. "They told me that you probably are after me, seeing that you first saved me and then came to my apartment. They also asked if I know something about a ring, called the Ring Of…I forgot." The lawyer scratched the back of her head, looking adorably cute to Haruka. "The Ring Of T'irNoc." She helped out. Michiru nodded, thankful, and spoke on. "They thought that you would try to turn me into a vampire or something like that. So they gave me this cross", she pulled it out from under her blouse and showed it to Haruka, who hissed and covered her eyes, "and this garlic spray." "Put that away." Haruka demanded, pointing at the cross. Michiru let it slid back underneath her blouse and smiled at the vampire sweetly. "Just to make sure you don't get any ideas." Haruka sighed and hung her head low. "Can't you just trust me?" she asked, mock offense in her voice. Michiru gave her a shocked, but faked look. "You're a _vampire, for crying out loud!" "It's not my fault I was made one!" Haruka defended herself. Michiru giggled at her pouting look. "You may be more than 500 years old, but you're looking like a five year old right now." Haruka glared at her, her eyes glowing up red. Michiru jumped, fear bubbling up inside her. The blonde vampire quickly made her eyes return to their natural color. "Sorry for scaring you." She then said, ashamed. "It's okay." Michiru replied. "So…what did you want when you waited for me?" Haruka was just about to answer when the door flew open and Konako and his hunter comrade stood in the doorway, glaring at the vampire._


	5. Taking You With Me

Chapter 5: Taking You With Me 

Both Haruka and Michiru jumped up, shocked. "Hey!" Michiru yelled. "Can't you knock?" Konako didn't bother to answer her question, but pointed an accusing finger on Haruka: "What is she doing here?" "Sitting on my couch." Michiru replied calmly while Harukas eyes glowed up red and her fangs showed. "How could you invite her?" Konako's partner cried out. "Are you crazy? Now she'll be able to enter your apartment whenever she wants to!" "I know that." Michiru shot back. "And I don't mind. Haruka doesn't want to hurt me." "Enough talking!" Konako suddenly shouted, pulling a crossbow out from under his coat. Harukas eyes widened for a second before she grinned, flashing her fangs at Michiru. "My Lady, it's time to leave." Before Michiru or one of the vampire hunters could react, the blonde had picked Michiru up and held her in her strong arms. "What…" Michiru could only gasp before Haruka took off towards the window. "No!" Michiru screamed. "The window is closed!" Haruka didn't really seem to care about that, she simply jumped through the glass, protecting Michiru from the sharp splinters with her body. "Shoot her!" Konakos partner yelled, and Konako aimed and shot. Michiru only heard Haruka yelp in pain before they were through the window and fell down, towards the street. Michiru closed her eyes in fear, but the landing on the street was surprisingly gentle. The aqua haired woman dared to open her eyes again when Haruka put her down on her feet and leaned against the wall, moaning. Michiru let out a shocked gasp when she saw the crossbow bolt which was embedded deep in the blonde vampires right shoulder. "Dear God! He hit you!" Michiru called out. Haruka waved her left hand. "We can take care about that later. Now, we have to get away as fast as possible." Michiru now realized that Haruka practically had kidnapped her. "Hey, I can't just run away with you!" she protested. Haruka didn't even bother to answer her, she just grabbed Michiru and threw her over her shoulder. "Hey!" Michiru yelped. "Stop that! Put me down!" "I will put you down…when we are at my home." Haruka replied before she reached backwards and pinched a point on Michirus neck. The lawyer lost consciousness immediately. 

When Michiru woke up again, her head throbbed. Groaning, the aqua haired lawyer opened her eyes and blinked when sunlight shone into them. "Where…where am I?" she wondered out loud, looking around. Soon the lawyer realized that she was in an old, abandoned factory. Her eyes fell on eight coffins which stood lined up, and she let out a shocked gasp. Walking over to the one that stood closest to her, she saw a nametag on the lid of it. "Kitana – Minister of The Master." Michiru read out loud. She walked on to the next coffin, which read "Haruka – Master Of The Clan." "She's the leader." Michiru murmured. She quickly checked to make sure that no sunlight shone on Harukas coffin before she pulled the lid aside and peeked in. Haruka laid on red satin, her eyes closed, sleeping peacefully. "Why did you bring me here?" Michiru whispered, staring down on the resting vampire. "I could kill you now while you sleep…why did you take me here?" Looking around, Michiru spotted the door. Unconsciously her hand wandered into the pocket of her coat, and she felt a piece of paper that hadn't been there before. Pulling it out, Michiru saw that the piece was an envelope, with her name written on it in neat handwriting. Curiosity taking the better of her, Michiru ripped the envelope open and pulled out one sheet of paper. She unfolded it and started to read. "Michiru, My Lady, forgive me the rough way I treated you some hours before. Although I didn't want to use the touch that send you to sleep, it was necessary, since you never would've come with me voluntary. But, you see, it was inescapable. Konako and his partner are not only vampire hunters, they also don't want anyone to know what they do. You probably wouldn't have survived that night if I hadn't taken you with me. You may wonder now why I care so much about you that I take you to my Clan's secret hideout, but I can't tell you yet. Still, I would be happy to greet you here in this room when night falls. Of course I can't force you to stay here until dusk, you are free to leave if you want to. You are my guest, and not my prisoner. If I wake up and find you with me, I'll be glad. If not, I'll take it as a sign that you don't want to have any contact with me, respect this decision and will never step into your live again. Yours truly, Haruka Tenoh." Michiru slowly put the letter down, not knowing what to do. Her watch showed her that the sun would go down in three hours. Michiru sighed, looked at Harukas coffin, then at the door and finally made her decision.


	6. Dinner With The Vampire

Chapter 6: Dinner With The Vampire

Haruka awoke as soon as the sun went down; she opened her eyes and stared at the lid of her coffin. The blonde pushed it open and sat upright, seeing that she was – as always – the first one to awake. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, and when she saw that Michiru wasn't there, she could feel her heart sink. "Good morning." A well known voice suddenly came, and Harukas head jerked around. Michiru sat leaning at the wall, in a place where Haruka hadn't been able to seen her from her sitting position. "Or should I say good night?" the aqua haired lawyer now smiled while she got to her feet and walked over to the grinning blonde. "Good morning is perfectly fine." Haruka now replied while she climbed out of her coffin. Michirus eyes bulged out when the blonde vampire took her hand, bent down and gently kissed the back of it. "I feel honored to welcome you here as my guest, My Lady." The blonde spoke, smiling at the stunned lawyer. "Why, thank you." Michiru replied. She eyed the other coffins warily. "And you are sure that your vampire fellows won't try to bite me?" Haruka shook her head no. "I'm sure they won't. We have manners, you know. No one of us is younger than 300 years." Michiru giggled at that. "So all of you were raised properly?" she then asked, and Haruka smiled and nodded. "And all of us know who to treat a Lady." She then said. "That's why I want to invite you for dinner." Michiru didn't think long about it, but nodded. Haruka beamed and was just about to say something when the lid of one of the coffins flew off, followed by a vampire yawning. Haruka turned around to look at the vampire who had just awoken and grinned. "Good morning, Heihachi." "Good morning." The guy replied before he spotted Michiru and his eyes went wide. "Who's that?" he asked while he crawled out of the coffin. "Heihachi, this is Michiru Kaioh. She's my guest. Michiru, this is Heihachi Kazuya." Heihachi took Michirus hand and kissed it, just like Haruka had done before. "It's a pleasure to have such a pretty Lady here." He then said, smiling. Michiru blushed deeply and looked at Haruka. "You're right, you all have very good manners." Haruka smiled. "See? I told you." Michiru smiled back and nodded. One by one, the other vampires woke up, all of them greeting Michiru by kissing her hand – except Kitana, who dropped a nice curtsy. "Who's in charge of the hunt today?" Haruka asked as soon as everyone had greeted Michiru. "I am." Another blonde vampire replied, stepping forward. Haruka nodded. "Good. So, good luck." "Thank you, Haruka." The vampire replied, bowing. He left, Michiru looking after him frowning. Haruka of course saw her frown and smiled. "Don't worry, you don't have to watch. But we still need to feed." "But, you said you invite me for dinner." Michiru reminded her. "What am I supposed to…" She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw how two vampires carried a desk over to her and Haruka, followed by another vampire who carried two big, wooden chairs. As soon as the desk and the chairs were positioned, the vampires left one by one until Haruka and Michiru stood in the room alone. Haruka made a gesture to one of the chairs. "Please, My Lady, take a seat." Michiru smiled and sat down. Haruka vanished for a moment, and when she returned, she carried a silver tray with her. Michiru eyed her, eager to find out what the vampire would serve. When Haruka put the tray down, the aqua haired woman's eyes lit up. "Sashimi!" she called out, smiling broadly. "My favorite food! How come you know?" she asked, looking at Haruka. The blonde shrugged and replied: "I have my informants." Before she walked away again and returned with two bottles, both of them containing a dark liquid. She pulled out the two corks, sniffed both of them and finally poured two glasses of them, handing one of them to Michiru. The aqua haired woman eyed the liquid curiously, causing Haruka to laugh. "Don't worry." The blonde vampire then said. "Yours is ordinary red wine. Mine is blood, though." Michiru took a sip from the glass and found out, much to her relief, that Haruka had truly poured her red vine. Haruka raised her glass, smiling. "Cheers, My Lady." "Cheers." Michiru replied, smiling. They clinked their glasses, Haruka winking at Michiru before she took a gulp from her blood. Michiru watched her, a little disgusted, but then started to eat. "Oh, that's great." She grinned, earning a satisfied look from Haruka. Soon, the aqua haired woman had finished the dinner, and she leaned back in her seat, holding her stomach. "That was soo good." She sighed. Haruka grinned, finished her glass of blood and stood up. She was busy with putting the dishes away when the door of the old store house flew open, and two vampires pulled in a young man, who was screaming and kicking. Michiru jumped up, but Haruka put both hands on her shoulders and forced her to sit down again. "Stay here." The blonde ordered. She walked over to the guy, who stared at her with fearful eyes. "Do you want to join us?" the vampire asked. The man shook  his head frantically, causing Haruka to grin. "Your loss." Was the only thing she said before she turned around and blocked Michirus view with her body. The only thing Michiru heard were sucking noises when the  vampires drank their victims blood.


	7. Cursed

Chapter 7: Cursed 

As soon as the two vampires had finished their meal, the pulled the dead man out, leaving Haruka and Michiru behind. After a few moments of silence, Michiru finally spoke up. "Haruka…?" "Yes?" the blonde vampire turned around to look at her guest questioningly. "Why did you ask that guy if he wanted to join you before your fellows drank his blood?" the lawyer asked. Haruka flashed a smile at her. "You see", she then started her explanation, "we can't turn everyone into a vampire. That would mean that sooner or later, all people are like us and we have nothing to eat anymore. So, we ask our victims if they want to join us before we either kill or turn them." Michiru paled and looked down on the floor. "Are…are you going to kill me?" she finally asked, not daring to look up. All of a sudden, she felt a gentle hand being placed on top of hers, causing her to look up. Haruka sat in front of her, smiling. "We would never turn _you against your will, Michiru. You are special." Michiru eyed the blonde strangely. "Special? What do you mean, special?" Haruka was just about to open when the doors of the old warehouse opened. The blonde vampire turned her head to look at the unexpected guests entering, and that was when a small arrow flew towards her. Before the vampire could react, the arrow had hit her shoulder. "Ow!" Haruka yelped, her hand coming up to pull the object out. Her movements stopped when her vision started to blur, and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was the grinning face of Konako._

Michiru jumped up from her chair when she saw how Haruka fell to the floor, unconscious. "You!" she yelled, staring at Konako and his partner. "What did you do to her?" "I didn't kill her yet, so don't worry. After all, we saved you, you should show some gratitude." Konakos partner replied. "There was no need to save me!" Michiru screamed, glaring at the two men. "She didn't want to hurt me!" "That's what you think." Konako replied, his voice as cold as ice. He looked as his partner and made a vague gesture towards Harukas unconscious body. "Tie her up. She needs to be awake for the curse." "Curse?" Michiru yelped. « What curse ? » "None of your business!" Konako snapped. "And now get out of here, before we decide to get rid of you!" "I surely won't leave Haruka alone with you! God only knows what you will do to her!" Michiru shot back. Konako sighed and looked at his partner, who nodded and walked over to the aqua haired lawyer. Michiru backed away until she stood against a wall, and fear started to rise inside her. The vampire hunter pulled out a piece of cloth, smiling, and poured some transparent liquid on it. Before Michiru knew what happened, the cloth was pressed over her mouth and nose. Soon, the narcotic did it's job, and the lawyer fell to the floor, where she laid motionless.

When Michiru awoke again, she found herself lying in her bed, in her own apartment. "Oww, my head…what happened?" The memory came back, hitting her with the force of a sledgehammer. "Dear God! Haruka!" she cried out, sitting upright. Looking around, she had to find out that the two vampire hunters had undressed her before they had laid her in her bed, much to her disgust. "Yuck, those two freaks saw me naked! I can't believe it." She shuddered and reached for her bathrobe when a faint knock came from the door. Frowning, Michiru looked at her watch – it was three in the morning, still dark outside. "Could it be Haruka?" the lawyer wondered out loud while she put her bathrobe on and climbed out of the bed. She walked over to the door and asked: "Who's there?" "It's me." A well-known, low and husky voice came. Michiru opened the door to reveal Haruka standing on the doorstep. The aqua haired lawyer let out a shocked gasp when she looked at Harukas face. The blonde vampire was crying.

"Haruka…Haruka, what happened? Come in, quick." Michiru put one arm around the taller woman's shoulders and led her into the apartment, closing the door as soon as Haruka was inside. Much to Michirus concern, the blonde vampire was shaking all over, as if she was freezing. "Come, sit down." Michiru gently spoke, leading Haruka into the living room where she made her sit down on the couch. She took a seat next to the blonde and took both of her hands into hers. "Tell me, Haruka…what happened?" "Konako." Haruka whispered, staring down on the floor. "He…he put a curse on me…he gave me my soul back, Michiru."

"Your…your soul?" Michiru repeated, frowning. "What does that mean?" Haruka jumped up all of a sudden and started to pace around in the living room. "It means that I'm now a vampire with a soul! It means that I can't drink from people anymore without feeling terrible, and I feel even worse for the hundreds I've already killed." The blonde vampire blurted out. "Michiru, I can't take this. I need to get rid of my soul again, otherwise I will die. And I need your help."


	8. The Ring Of T'irNoc

Chapter 8: The Ring Of T'irNoc 

"Help you?" Michiru echoed. „How on earth could I help you?" "We need to find the Ring Of T'irNoc." Haruka replied, rubbing her temples. "It has the power to take my soul away…and besides, it would make me a Daywalker." "And how am I supposed to help you with that?" Michiru repeated, sighing. Talking to vampires could be complicated at times. "I need to stay in your apartment." Haruka finally replied, blushing when she saw Michirus shocked look. "In my apartment?? Why?" the aqua haired lawyer cried out. Haruka cringed. "Because I can't go back to my clan as long as I'm ensouled." The blonde explained. "And your apartment is the only place I could think of…" she trailed off. Michiru sighed. "Okay. You can stay here. But don't even think about drinking my blood!" Haruka rolled her eyes. "I have a soul now, I can't drink your blood without throwing up." She informed Michiru, who looked relieved. After a few moments of awkward silence, the lawyer spoke up: "Haruka…before Konako and his partner attacked…you told me that I'm special. What did you mean with that?" Haruka eyed her friend curious and replied: "I can't tell you. Not yet. You will find out when the time has come, Michiru." Michiru glared at the blonde. "Why are you vampires so cryptic all the time?" she finally asked. Haruka chuckled. "Well, you try living for 527 years and then not to act cryptic." Michiru giggled at the last remark and eyed Haruka, smiling. "You know, since you have your soul, you're much more likeable." Haruka frowned and fell down on the couch. "I don't think that this is a good thing. A vampire with a soul is doomed, you know." Michiru sat down next to her blonde friend and took her hand. "Haruka…isn't there a way to make you human again?" Haruka stared at her as if she had lost her mind. "You can't mean that, Michiru." She finally said. "Why not?" the lawyer asked, smiling. "Because I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt." Haruka replied, looking down on the floor. "I wouldn't be able to live with the knowledge that I killed so much people…" Michiru looked at the desperate vampire, and following a sudden intuition, she put her arms around the blonde. Haruka looked up, startled, before she returned the embrace and buried her face in the lawyers shoulder. After a few seconds, the blondes shoulders started to shake, and Michiru realized that she was crying. Closing her eyes, the lawyer held her vampire friend close until she calmed down again.

"Okay." Michiru agreed as soon as Harukas tears had stopped flowing. "I will try and find that ring for you, Haruka." Haruka smiled, thankful. "Thank you, Michiru. You know…it's been 500 years since I cried the last time. I barely knew that I'm still able to cry." Michiru smiled and patted her friends upper leg. "It was not a bad sight, Haruka. It shows that you maybe could turn human again." Haruka sighed once more and shook her head. "I don't think that I want to become human again. You know, immortality is something great." Michiru rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, you old person." Haruka growled at her, showing her fangs while her eyes lit up red. Michiru  just poked her tongue out. "That doesn't scare me. You can't bite me anyway. And besides, the sun will come up soon, it's time for you to go to bed." Haruka sighed, pulled her fangs back in and made her eyes return to their natural teal color. "Yes mom. Where can I sleep?" "You can take my bed, I'll be at work the whole day…and I'll do research for your ring." The lawyer promised. Haruka nodded and vanished into the bedroom while Michiru got dressed for work. She left the apartment, the only noise she heard being Harukas soft snoring. 

"…let's see…the Ring Of T'irNoc. Here it is." Michiru smiled while she clicked on the link she had found at yahoo. After a while of loading, the website appeared. The first thing Michiru saw was a beautiful golden ring, with a dark blue gem in the middle of it. She awed at it, before she started to read the text that stood underneath the picture.

"The Ring Of T'irNoc. According to an old legends, it allows vampires to turn into either human beings or into Daywalkers, which means that they are able to walk in daylight without taking the risk of getting burned." The text read. Michirus eyebrows went up when she read the following paragraph. "Following various information we collected, the Ring Of T'irNoc currently is kept in the private art museum of Masanori Kaioh." "Dear God." Michiru whispered. "My father….he has the ring! Is that why Haruka came to me? Did she…use me to get the ring? I can't believe that!" The lawyer had just started to like Haruka, and now she had to find out about this. Angered, Michiru grabbed the garlic spray she still kept in her coat. _"I have a few questions for you now, Haruka…and you better have good answers to them."_


	9. Fights

Chapter 9: Fights 

When Michiru returned home, Haruka sat on the couch, watching TV. The blonde vampire heard the door opening and rose from her seat, ready to greet Michiru. When the lawyer entered the room, Haruka was shocked to see anger in the eyes of the aqua haired woman. "Hi Michiru." She smiled, bowing. All of  a sudden, Michiru lashed out, hitting Haruka square across the face. "Ow!" Haruka yelped, stumbling backwards. "Michiru! What got into…" She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the garlic spray Michiru pulled out. "Ack! Put that away!" "Sit down." Michiru ordered, her voice cold. Haruka obeyed her, fearing the spray. "You know where the Ring Of T'irNoc is, don't you?" Michiru now accused her. Haruka frowned. "No, of course not! Why would I ask you for helping me to find it when I know where it is?" the blonde defended herself. "It's in my father's art gallery!" Michiru now screamed, causing Haruka to flinch. "And you knew that! You used me all the way, Haruka! You made me trust you with your friendly words and your charm, with telling me that I'm special, and all you were after is that ring! I bet you don't even care about me." The last sentence was nearly inaudible, but Harukas sharp vampire ears heard it. "That's not true." Haruka now replied softly. "Michiru, I swear, I didn't know that your father had the ring." "Why should I believe you?" Michiru now asked, tears in her eyes. "I don't know if I can trust you anymore, Haruka. And I want you to get out." "What?" Haruka cried out, shocked. "Michiru! You can't kick me out! I have no where else to go!" "And I don't care about that! _Get out!" Michiru screamed, aiming the garlic spray at the scared Harukas eyes. Slowly, the blonde backed away until she reached the door. She walked out, her eyes never leaving Michirus face. As soon as she stood on the hallway, Michiru walked over to the door, clutching her silver cross in the process. "I withdraw my invitation, Haruka. You are not welcome anymore." "Michiru, no!" Haruka stepped forward, crashing against an unseen barrier. Frustrated, the blonde hit her fist against the invisible wall that kept her from entering. "You don' know what danger you are in!" she now shouted, glad that Michiru hadn't closed the door yet. "Konako and his partner know where you live! And you saw to much! They will try to kill you, please, you have to let me in…" "Leave, goddammit!" Michiru screamed back, grabbing the door, ready to smash it into Harukas face. "Michiru, I…" the blonde started again, but with no avail. __"Hit the road!" Haruka just opened her mouth to say something more when Michiru smashed the door close. The blonde vampire sighed, sadness welling up inside her. "I do care for you, Michiru." She now softly spoke to the closed door, not sure if Michiru heard her or not. "In fact…I've been in love with you for a very long time now." Behind the closed door, Michirus eyes widened, and she covered her mouth to keep the gasp inside. She didn't want Haruka to know that she was listening to her. "I just wanted to protect you." The blonde now said, her voice sounding awfully hoarse. Shocked, Michiru realized that the vampire was crying. "Please, Michiru…" Haruka now whispered, leaning against the door. "Please go away." Michiru now said to the closed door. For a few moments, there was silence, then Michiru heard the sound of Harukas leaving footsteps. Soon, the vampire was gone._

When Haruka stepped out of the apartment building, it was no surprise to her that Konako waited on the street. "Did she kick you out?" the vampire hunter taunted. Haruka snarled at him, her fangs coming out and her eyes glowing red. "I may not be able to drink from you, piece of shit, but I have no trouble with beating the shit out of you." She threatened. Konako just laughed. "I know that, Tenoh. But I think you have other things to worry about right now." Haruka frowned, looking at the man curious. "Really? Care to pass them to me, too?" Konakos next words seemed to tear the ground away from Harukas feet. "While we are talking here, two of my best soldiers are in Michirus apartment, ready to kill her. She saw to much."

Haruka ran up the stairs, reaching the floor where Michirus apartment was just in time to see her aqua haired love flying out of the door, crashing against the wall. "Michiru!!" Haruka screamed. Two men came out of the apartment, quickly grabbed the almost unconscious Michiru and pulled her back in. Haruka ran towards the door, once more crashing against the unseen barrier. "Michiru!" she screamed. "Michiru, invite me!" Michiru looked at the door with pain filled eyes; it was clear that the two men had beaten her before. She opened her mouth to invite Haruka when one of her attackers covered her lips with his hand, grinning. "No, no, vampire, you won't enter." All of a sudden, he screamed, jerking his hand back. Michiru had bit him. "Come in, Haruka!" she screamed. Haruka let out a sigh of relief and jumped into the apartment, attacking the two men. 


	10. Needing The Ring

Chapter 10: Needing The Ring 

The two men Konako had sent let out a shocked scream when Haruka came jumping in, her fangs glistening, her eyes glowing. Michiru had to admit that the blonde vampire did look pretty scary; she gritted her teeth at the two guys who had attacked the lawyer, her cape flowing behind her while she stormed over to them. Before any of them could react, a powerful punch sent the taller one crashing against the wall. His companion reached for his back pocket and, all of a sudden, held a wooden stake in his hands. Haruka turned around to attack him, and he threw the stake after her. It dug deep into her chest, and Michiru screamed when blood splashed out of the wound. Haruka moaned, but despite the fear of Michiru and the expectations of the vampire hunter, she didn't turn into dust. "What the…" the vampire hunter murmured, before realization brightened up in his eyes. "I need to pull the stake out!" he informed Michiru, who sat on the floor with her hands covering her mouth. Haruka was leaning against the wall, holding her chest, breathing heavily. Which was odd, after all, normal vampires didn't breathe. The man attacked Haruka, ready to pull the stake out and turn her into a pile of dust. Haruka, on the other hand, wasn't willing to die that fast. She defended herself against the attacks of the vampire hunter and finally managed to bring him down. Michiru reacted fast; she pulled out her garlic spray and sprayed it into the man's eyes, causing him to scream in pain. "Let's get out!" the second hunter, who had awaken again, screamed. The two men ran away, leaving Haruka and Michiru alone. As soon as they were out, Haruka collapsed to the floor, ending up lying on her back, moaning in pain. "Haruka!" Michiru cried out, running over to the blonde. "Oh, God…" the lawyer whispered when she knelt down next to the vampire. The stake stuck deep in Harukas chest; the white shirt the blonde wore was bloodied, and each time Haruka let out a breath, the stake would rise with her chest, a terrible sight. "Michiru…" the vampire now whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "Don't." Michiru quickly interrupted her. "Don't talk. We have to get that stake out." "If you pull it out, I'll turn into a pile of dust." Haruka warned her. "But what can we do?" Michiru cried out. "I need the ring." Haruka whispered. "If I wear the ring, we can pull the stake out and the wound will heal immediately." "Okay." Michiru replied. "I'll get it. Hold on, okay?" Haruka nodded, and Michiru jumped up. Before she could leave, Haruka took her wrist and held her back, causing her to look at her. "I didn't use you." Haruka now softly spoke, her eyes never leaving Michirus. "I know." Michiru replied, giving the vampires hand a gentle squeeze. "I'll be back as soon as possible." Haruka nodded, let go of Michirus hand, and the lawyer left the apartment. 

"Hi Dad." Michiru greeted her father, smiling. "Hello, my daughter." The gray haired man responded, a grin slowly spreading over his face. "I need your help." Michiru admitted after they had finished the usual small talk. "Anything for my daughter." Masanori replied, smiling. "I need to borrow the Ring Of T'irNoc, dad." Masanoris eyebrows went up. "The Ring Of T'irNoc, huh? You know that it's my most precious piece." "Yes, I know, dad. But I really need it." "Why?" Masanori asked, catching Michiru off-guard. She knew that her father would immediately find out if she lied, and so she decided to tell him the truth. "In my apartment a vampire is lying on the floor, with a stake in her chest. Oh, and she's in love with me, that's why I don't want to let her die." Masanori gaped at his daughter for a second before he turned around and went to get the ring.

Haruka weakly turned her head when she heard the door being unlocked. By now, the pain she was in almost killed her, and she knew that she would pull out the stake and end her suffering if Michiru hadn't the ring with her. "Haruka?" the well-known voice of the lawyer suddenly drifted to her ears. "I'm here." Haruka whispered, not sure if Michiru had heard her. One second later, the lawyer entered the living room. "Thank God." She breathed. "I already thought that it took me too long…" She knelt down next to Haruka and gently slid the ring on Harukas left ring finger. As soon as the ring touched her skin, Haruka let out a sharp gasp. Michiru put both hands on the stake. "Ready?" she asked softly. Haruka nodded, closing her eyes. Michiru squeezed hers shut before she yanked the stake out. A fountain of blood splashed out of the wound, wetting Michirus hands, causing the lawyer to yelp in disgust. And then, the wound closed.

Haruka closed her eyes, glad that the wound and the stake were gone. A weird feeling came over her, and with delight Haruka realized that her soul was leaving, too. And then, all of a sudden, a flash of - oddly enough - black light blinded her, and while her soul vanished, she lost control. Michiru let out a shocked scream when Haruka suddenly jumped at her. With one powerful move, the blonde had torn the cross off, throwing the necklace into the next corner. And then, her fangs dug into Michirus neck.


	11. The Clan Is Gone

Chapter 11: The Clan Is Gone 

Michiru screamed in tremendous pain when the pair of fangs dug into her neck and the vampire started to drink her blood. "Stop it!" the lawyer cried out, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh please, Haruka, stop!" The blonde vampire continued drinking her blood with long, edacious gulps, enjoying the sweet taste and the strength she felt powering up inside her. Until she realized what she was doing. Struck with horror, the blonde pulled back, red blood now seeping out of the two small holes in Michirus neck. The aqua haired lawyer whimpered in pain, drastically weakened from the loss of blood. "Oh God…" Haruka whispered, "oh God, Michiru, I'm sorry…" Michiru just moaned, looking at Haruka with pain filled eyes. Quickly, the blonde tore off a piece of her shirt and pressed it on the wounds. She picked Michiru up with one swift move and hurried towards the door. "I'll take you to the hospital." Haruka whispered into the lawyers ear. "Just hold on…"

Two doctors and three nurses looked up in pure surprise when the main doors to the hospital flew open and a tall blonde man stormed in, carrying an unconscious woman on his arms. "I need help here!" the man now screamed, his eyes darting around. One of the doctors dropped his clip board and ran over to the two people, pulling a stretcher with him. "Lay her down." He commanded. The blonde quickly obeyed him and gently placed the young woman on the stretcher. The doctor watched how the guy bent down and whispered something into the aqua haired woman's ear before he straightened up again and looked at him. "Take care of her." He ordered. And before the doctor could reply anything, the blonde had turned around and left.

One week later, Michiru was released from the hospital. She was kind of depressed, since Haruka hadn't come for a visit at all. Sighing, the aqua haired woman walked out of the hospital, her eyes searching for the well-known face of the vampire. Haruka was no where to be seen. Michiru sighed again before she walked over to the bus stop. "I'll drive to that factory." She suddenly decided. "Maybe she'll be there."  Finally the bus arrived, Michiru climbed in and waited until she reached her destination.

"No." the lawyer whispered, shock in her voice. "No, that can't be…" She looked around in the now empty factory hall. There was no sign of vampires at all; the coffins were gone, and the hall was empty. Michiru looked around when something white on the floor caught her eye. Walking over to it, the lawyer found out that it was an envelope, with her name written on it. She quickly picked it up and tore it open, pulling out a sheet of paper. The lawyer immediately recognized Harukas neat handwriting, and she started  to read.

"Dear Michiru, I'm very sorry for what I did to you. I never wanted to hurt you like I did, and I hope you accept my apologies. My clan and I left now; we can't stay here anymore, since Konako and his partners now know where our hideout is. Don't try to find us, you won't. I will contact you again when the time has come. If you don't want to see me anymore after what I did to you, one word will be enough for me to leave and never bother you again. Once more, let me tell you that I'm very sorry for the pain I caused you. Yours truly, Haruka Tenoh." Michiru dropped the letter to the floor, her eyes filling with tears. "When the time has come?" she asked the empty hall. "And when would that be? Damn you, Haruka, how could you just leave like that!" Angered, the aqua haired woman grabbed the letter and crumpled it. She sighed, straightened the paper out again and stuffed it into her pocket. Michiru took one last look at the factory hall before she turned around and left – not noticing the pair of glowing red eyes which watched her out of the dark. 

Later that day, Michiru sat in her apartment, watching TV. She still waited for Haruka to contact her, so she could tell her that she wasn't mad at her for drinking her blood and that she didn't want her to go. All of a sudden, her phone rang, causing her to jump. Quickly, the lawyer picked the receiver up and spoke: "Hello?" "Hello, My Lady." A well-known, husky voice greeted. "Haruka!" Michiru called out, happiness in her voice. "Where are you?" "I can't tell you that over the phone." Haruka replied. "I think that Konako taped the wire and is listening to us." Michiru sighed. "Haruka…I want you to come back." She finally said. "I don't hate you." She added in a softer tone. Haruka let out a happy little sigh. "Good. I'm very sorry for what I did, Michiru. It's just…I lost control when my soul was taken away again." "It's okay, it wasn't your fault." Michiru replied. "When will I see you again, Haruka? And don't say When the time has come now!" Haruka chuckled into the phone, causing Michiru to smile. "Look out of the window." The vampire finally said. Michiru frowned, but then picked up her phone and walked over to the living room window, looking out on the street. In the phone booth that stood in front of the apartment building, Haruka stood, looking up at her smiling.


	12. Loving A Monster?

Chapter 12: Loving A Monster?

"Haruka!" Michiru called out at the sight of the vampire in the phone booth. "Come up here, right this second." Haruka chuckled. "As you wish, My Lady." She finally agreed. The blonde hung up the phone, left the phone booth, and minutes later Michiru heard a knock at the door. She went to open and found herself face to face with the handsome vampire. "Hi." Haruka greeted, bowing. Michiru smiled and stepped aside, but Haruka didn't enter. "What is it?" the lawyer asked, surprised. "I already invited you before, why don't you come in?" "I don't enter a Lady's apartment without permission." Haruka replied calmly. Michiru smiled. "You really have good manners, Haruka. Okay. Come in." Haruka bowed again and walked into the apartment, her long cape flowing behind her. "Thank you, My Lady." She spoke, bowing _again. "Haruka, stop that. You don't have to bow in front of me." Michiru ordered. Haruka grinned and nodded. "Okay." Michiru made a vague gesture towards the living room. "Want to sit down, Haruka?" the blonde nodded, and they walked over into the living room, where Haruka took a seat on the couch. Michiru sat down on the big comfy chair opposite to her, smiling. "How are you doing?" Haruka asked, concern in her voice. "Perfectly fine, Haruka." Michiru calmed her down. "Your bite left nothing…except for that." She threw her long hair to the side, showing the two small scars on her neck. Haruka reached out and gently caressed them with one hand. "I'm sorry." Michiru reached up and took Harukas hand into hers. "Don't be, Haruka. It's not your fault. You lost control when your soul was taken away." "It's still gone, thank God." Haruka informed her. "Does that mean that you hunt again?" Michiru asked, and Haruka nodded. Michiru sighed. "You know…I feel sorry for the people who are killed." "I understand that." Haruka replied. "But they all have a choice. They can choose either to die or to gain immortality." Michiru nodded, deep in thought. "I honestly don't know what I would choose." She finally said. "But, now that I think about it…I think I would ask you to turn me." Haruka gaped at her. "You can't mean that." She finally said. "You would have to live in darkness. Sunlight would mean death to you. And you couldn't eat garlic." Michiru grimaced. "I don't like garlic anyway. And I'm sitting in my office all day long, so I don't see much of the sun, too." Haruka chuckled. "Watch out what you are saying, or I might really turn you."  Michiru giggled. "I'm really scared now, Haruka." Haruka made her teeth come out, and her eyes glowed up red. "You better be." She growled. Michiru tried to stifle a giggle, covering her mouth with one hand. Still, she couldn't keep herself from laughing. Haruka growled again, and suddenly she jumped forward, landing on top of the squealing Michiru. "Oh no! Please, good nice little handsome sexy vampire, don't bite!" she cried out. "Handsome?" Haruka repeated. Michiru realized what she had said and blushed heavily. "Sexy??" Haruka asked, her eyes bulging out. "Umm…" Michiru found something very interesting at the ceiling. Then, she quickly decided what to do. Harukas eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when the lawyer suddenly grabbed the collar of her cape and pulled her down to her. Their mouths met in a hard, passionate kiss, and Haruka quickly closed her eyes. After a while, they broke the kiss, Michiru a little out of breath – Haruka, on the other hand was not, since she normally didn't breathe. "What…what was that?" Haruka asked, her voice shaking with lust. Michiru just smiled. Haruka regained her calmness and eyed the lawyer curiously. "Michiru…" "Yes?" the lawyer asked sweetly. "What…what do you feel for me?" Haruka finally asked. "I love you." Michiru replied softly. "But…how can you love me?" Haruka blurted out, fear in her voice. "I'm a vampire! I'm not human!" "But you confessed your love for me." Michiru reminded her. Haruka sighed. "Yes, that's true. And I do love you, Michiru, as odd as this may sound. But…how can you love me? I'm a monster." Michiru took Harukas face in both hands. "No, Haruka, you are not. You are a vampire, but not a monster. Plus, you were made a vampire against your will, and you don't kill because it brings pleasure to you, but because you need to kill to survive." Haruka sighed. "I wish all people would think the way you do, Michiru. Well…" "No more talking." Michiru interrupted her, putting one finger over the blondes lips. "Into the bedroom." She then added. Haruka just stared for a second before a grin spread over her face. She picked Michiru up and carried her over into the bedroom, kicking the door close behind her. Neither Michiru nor the vampire noticed Konako and his partner, who stood on the street, looking up to Michirus apartment._


	13. Whatever It Takes

Chapter 13: Whatever It Takes

Michiru snuggled up in Harukas arms, letting out a happy little sigh. Haruka smiled down at her, gently kissing the top of her head. "That was wonderful, Haruka." The lawyer now whispered, causing the vampire to smile even broader. "It also was wonderful for me, love." The blonde replied. The two of them shared a short kiss, but afterwards, Michiru frowned. "Haruka…there's a little problem." Haruka looked at her curiously. "Which one?" the blonde asked. "You see…", Michiru started, "you are a vampire. You are immortal. But I, I'm not. That means that during our relationship, I will grow old and gray haired, while you will stay the way you are now. And finally, I will die, leaving you behind alone." Haruka thought about this very unpleasing facts for a moment. "You're right." She finally said. Michiru sat up, looking at the lying vampire. "There's only one way to prevent that." She spoke. Harukas eyebrows went up, and her expression showed shock when Michiru said her next sentence. "You have to turn me, Haruka."

"You can't mean that." Haruka finally replied after a few moments of shocked silence. "Why not?" Michiru shot back. "Do you want to have a relationship with a human who is used to sleep at night and walk around all day long?" Haruka pointed to her ring finger, where she wore the Ring Of T'irNoc. "No problem here." She informed Michiru. The aqua haired lawyer sighed. "Haruka…just do it, okay? It would make things much easier. I wouldn't grow old anymore, and we could be together…forever." "And that's what I want." Haruka agreed. "But what if you hate me after I turned you?" "I could never hate you." Michiru replied softly. "I love you, Haruka." The blonde smiled, and Michiru started to smile, too, when Harukas fangs showed and here eyes glowed up red. "Okay." Haruka now spoke. "I'll do it. I'll try to hurt you as little as possible." Michiru nodded and closed her eyes, waiting for the bite of her lover. Instead, the window burst, and Konako and his partner jumped in.

Both Haruka and Michiru jumped, startled by the rude interruption. "Konako!" Haruka called out, angered, while she literally jumped into her clothes. Michiru pulled the covers up to her chin; she didn't want those guys to see her naked once more. "You're getting really annoying, do you know that?" Haruka yelled at the two hunters, her fangs glistening in the moonlight that shone through the destroyed window. "Oh, don't worry, Haruka, we won't annoy you much longer." Konako replied, aiming a crossbow at the vampire. He pulled the trigger, and Michiru let out a shocked scream when the bolt flew towards her lover. All of a sudden, Harukas hand shot up, catching the bolt one second before it dug into her chest and her heart. Konako gaped. "How did you do that?" his partner yelled. Haruka just grinned, raising the hand she had caught the bolt with. The Ring Of T'irNoc glistened, it's light somehow mystical. "The Ring keeps me from dying. It also increased my reflexes." She informed the vampire hunters, who were deep in shock. "Oh my God." Konako breathed. "She has the ring!" "Bingo, dumbass." Haruka replied. "And now…say your prayers!" Michiru covered her eyes when Haruka launched forward, attacking the two vampire hunters. 

"Oh Haruka." Michiru sighed, staring at the huge puddle of blood on – and soon in – her carpet. "Did you have to make such a mess when you killed them?" Haruka scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "I didn't know that the blood would splash out like a fountain when I cut the artery in Konakos upper leg." Michiru sighed. "You're lucky that I won't live here anymore after you turned me. Otherwise you'd have to pay the cleaning." She informed her lover. Haruka chuckled and shook her head. "Well, at least the vampire hunters are gone now. And it will take a while until new ones show up." Michiru nodded, smiling. "Good. So, where were we when those blockheads entered?" Haruka grinned at her. "You can't wait to be turned, eh?" Michiru shook her head and threw her hair to the side, exposing her slender neck. "Right. And now hurry up." She ordered. Haruka bent over her, asking her once more if she was sure. Michiru agreed, and finally, the blondes fangs sunk into her neck. Michiru moaned a little at the short sting of pain she felt; then, Haruka started to drink her blood with long, deep swallows. Much to Michirus surprise, it didn't hurt as much as it had hurt the first time; instead, it was almost feeling good. Probably because she did it out of free will. Finally, Haruka stopped to drink; she rolled her sleeve up, exposing her forearm. The blonde hurried into the kitchen, grabbed a knife and ran back into the bedroom. She quickly cut deep into her forearm, then held the bleeding wound to Michirus lips. "Drink, love." She whispered, smiling. Michiru did as she had been told, and after a few gulps of her, Haruka pulled her arm back. She covered Michiru with the blanket and whispered into her ear: "Rest now, My Lady. When you wake again, you'll be one of us." 


	14. Together Forever

Epilogue: Together Forever

When Michiru awoke again, it was still dark outside. Surprised that she had been sleeping for such a short period of time, the aqua haired lawyer sat up in her bed. "Finally awake?" a gentle, husky voice suddenly came from her left. Michiru turned her head and saw Haruka sitting next to the bed, smiling. "Finally?" Michiru repeated, frowning. "Yes, finally. You slept the whole night and day, Michiru." Haruka informed her. Michiru blushed heavily. "Really? I thought I only slept for a few hours." She then mumbled. Before she looked up at Haruka again. "Am I a vampire now?" Haruka nodded. "Just try it." She then said. Michiru didn't really know what to do, but all of a sudden, she felt how the vampire fangs slid out of her jaw, and her eyesight increased. Haruka let out a low growl, causing Michiru to look at her. "You know, love...you look damn sexy when you vamp out." Haruka whispered, lust in her voice. Michiru gave her a cocky smile. "Well, thank you, love. You look sexy, too, when you do that." Haruka smiled at her before she stood up. "Well, My Lady, I think it's time for our first hunt. You need to feed." Michiru nodded and climbed out of the bed, quickly dressing herself. "I'm ready to go." She then said. Haruka smiled, nodded, and they left the apartment. Forever.

__

~~ 200 Years Later ~~

"Happy 200th anniversary, Love." Haruka smiled while she carried a breakfast tray over to the coffin Michiru laid in. The aqua haired vampire sat up and smiled at her lover. "You didn't forget." She then said. "How could I?" Haruka repeated, smiling. "Well, 200 years is a long time." Michiru answered while she climbed out of the coffin. "But not long enough for us to be with each other." Haruka grinned while she put the tray down. Michiru grinned back before the couple shared a short kiss. "On to the next 200 years." Haruka whispered afterwards. "200 years and forever." Michiru replied. Haruka nodded. "Together forever, Love. Together forever."

THE END!!!


End file.
